CREEPY OLD CRYPT
] 'CREEPY OLD CRYPT '''is a monthly show/podcast created and hosted by Rocco Botte and Kevin Bushong, located on Rocco's personal Youtube channel. The show mostly centers around the Disney theme parks, big and small - from the attractions to the turkey legs; they cover anything that has a story worth telling. As Rocco describes it, the "show is just us remembering old, odd Disney stuff we remember from long ago (or just recently)." The show generally takes place in locations mostly relevant to the topic. As of recently, however, they have also covered Knott's Berry Farm in Buena Park, California, and Universal Studios Hollywood in the San Fernando Valley area of Los Angeles County, California. Episodes 1."Throw Me A Roll" (Pirates of the Caribbean) ''"This month's episode is about Pirates of The Caribbean and everything around it- hosted from the Blue Bayou lagoon restaurant inside the ride in Anaheim. We sit down for some steaks as we talk about the strange history of the attraction. Sorry you have to see us eat. Well, you don't have to watch it. Maybe skip this. I dunno." 2. "Daddy, Is He In Heaven?" (Star Tours) "This episode of CREEPY OLD CRYPT is about Star Tours, a long beloved ride in Disneyland (among other parks). There's a surprising amount of layers of weird stuff attached to this ride- we attempt to dig beneath them all from our seat amidst Tomorrowland. In the coming days, we hope to get this show on iTunes too. Working on it!" 3."The Fish Stay The Same" (Frontierland) "This episode of CREEPY OLD CRYPT takes you down to the old country town of Frontierland. Kevin and Rocco talk about their favorite weird and interesting parts of this quiet little corner of Disneyland. GIDDYUP" 4."I Am A Real American" (Disneyland Paris) "In this episode of CREEPY OLD CRYPT, we talk about a land far away- Disneyland Paris... and all of its beautiful Parisian secrets!" 5."Seasons Of The Vine" (California Adventure) "In this episode of CREEPY OLD CRYPT, we reminisce over one of the biggest corporate blunders in theme park history. California Adventure sucked. But it got better. Listen to us talk about this misguided park's bizarre journey." 6."Calling All Ghosts" (Haunted Mansion) "Just in time for Halloween, we dive into one of the most beloved Disney attractions of all time- the weird and scary Haunted Mansion. One of the most layered pieces of pop culture history brings us our longest episode of this show yet!" 7."Try Our Gumbo" (The Food Episode) "In this VERY SPECIAL episode of Creepy Old Crypt, we talk about all our favorite foods from Disneyland and beyond. Get ready to get hungry." 8."Inlaws And Fruitcake" (The Holidays Episode) "Heat up the hot chocolate and sit by the tree, to hear Rocco and Kevin tell tale of all the holiday overlays and treats in Disneyland tradition..." 9."These Bars Are Rubber" (Mickey's Toontown) "CREEPY OLD CRYPT is finally back. We missed our January episode due to total BS reasons, but we're making up for lost time with this Toontown special, commemorating this land's 25th anniversary. Do you love or hate Toontown? We don't even know ourselves. But listen to us talk about it for the next hour or whatever." 10."A Billion Rubber Snakes" (Indiana Jones Adventure) "CREEPY OLD CRYPT is me (Rocco) and Kevin talking about old weird Disneyland (and other parks) stories and dusting off old things we remember. And what better place is there to dig things up than an ancient temple? At long last we talk about one of our favorite attractions ever: Indiana Jones and The Temple of the Forbidden Eye." 11."Where's The Restroom?" (Guests of Disneyland) ] "In this episode we talk about good, weird, and uncomfortable experiences with the other guests at Disneyland & other parks. We also talk celebrity encounters and the time someone decided to paint Tomorrowland brown... and we're not talking Tomorrowland '98 am I right ***HIGH FIVES the MASSIVE CROWD OF PEOPLE THAT GOT THAT JOKE** **PATS MYSELF ON THE BACK FOR BRILLIANT COMMENTARY** **WINS STREAMY AWARD FOR BEST WEBSERIES** **MARRIES KATHLEEN KENNEDY AND CONTROLS STAR WARS AND FINALLY ADDS MARA JADE AND ZUCKUSS TO EPISODE XII ROSTER***" 12."Inside Out" (Walt Disney World w/ Scott Herriott) "This month's episode is something new for us- a special guest! Scott Herriott was the host of the show "Walt Disney World - Inside Out" back in the early 90's. Join us as we talk about Disney World memories, revisit some of Scott's later days on TechTV, and... sasquatch too? Wow. Be sure to go to http://squatchfilms.com to see more of Scott's work!" 13."Good Innotentions" (The Carousel Building) "Carousel of Progress! America Sings! Innoventions! Chewbacca? Get ready, all you architecture nuts... this month, we're talking about A BUILDING! Well, it's actually a lot more than that. In Disneyland in California (and Disney World in Florida too) there's a big rotating building. But what is its purpose, and what weird stuff has been in there over the decades? Let's talk about it as the imperial soldiers march on behind us, signaling endless rotating-building-despair." 14."The Dole Whip Experience" (Enchanted Tiki Room) "It's the 55th anniversary of Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room, so we decided to talk about the show, share some funny stories, and go into our favorite parts of this historical landmark in entertainment. Oh and we also hear kids scream in a restaurant (yeah sorry about that audio)." 15."Old Timey Phones (Main Street U.S.A) "In this episode of CREEPY OLD CRYPT, the show where we dust off our favorite old eccentric Disneyland stuff, we talk about the very first thing you'll see in the park... Main Street U.S.A.! What kind of stuff lurks in this seemingly pleasant town?" 16."Orange And Green Guns" (Disneyland Souvenirs) "In the latest episode of Creepy Old Crypt, the show where we dust off old weird Disneyland stuff and talk about it... we discuss all the crap we bought at the park, both back then and recently." 17."Into The Mines" (Knott's Berry Farm) "We take a slight detour from Disney this time, and speak of another California theme park milestone: Knott’s Berry Farm. To the food, the mine ride, the mysterious Indian shamans, and the food- we talk about all our favorite weird little things in this bizarre old park." 18."The Starcade Is Dead" (Tomorrowland) "This month's episode is on the general, and most sad, subject of Tomorrowland in Disneyland. What used to be the most kinetic living land is now a graveyard. Here's over an hour of talk about it, hosted from the entrance of a closed attraction. Which is closed. Yes, it's closed. Sorry. It's closed." 19."Too Much Neil Patrick Harris" (Disneyland Shows) "In this episode, we talk about all the shows (like fireworks and parades and stuff) that have played throughout Disneyland over the years. Some stuff ruled and some stuff sucked. Watch us revisit this stuff along the Rivers of America." 20."Trapped On A Boat With A Jazz Band" (Disneyland Event Stories) "We're finally back for 2019, and this time we thought we would tell stories of Disneyland "special events" we had been to. Lots of weird after-hours experiences and also my head is on fire" 21."Country Bear Massacre" (Critter Country) "We're in a secluded area of Disneyland tonight to talk about everything that used to be down at the end of the river. This area is currently called Critter Country but also used to be Bear Country, and before that it was an Indian Village. Let's talk about everything we remember, and also a whole bunch of movie stuff that is totally unrelated because we can't stay focused" 22."Sinking In Small World" (Fantasyland) "We're painfully behind on Crypt episodes, so we're gonna try to have way more this month to catch up! This time, we realized we hadn't talked much about Fantasyland, the most whimsical area of any respective Disney park. From the little dark rides to Small World to the Matterhorn and a whole bunch of other stuff. There's a lot to take in so STRAP IN BUDDY" 23."Punch It" (Star Wars Galaxy's Edge) "In this episode, we finally get to fully review the brand new land at Disneyland, Star Wars Galaxy's Edge. We weren't originally gonna record it inside the land itself, but nobody was checking our wristbands so we just took over the entrance. We had a lot of thoughts. I know Star Wars pretty much took over this channel for the past couple weeks, but if you're into parks at all you'll still probably be interested hearing about this one. Or not. Life goes on." 24."Waterworld Never Dies" (Universal Studios Hollywood) "For this month's episode, we escape Disney once again and go to the legendary Universal Studios in Hollywood- one of the only places that exists as a theme park AND fully functioning film/TV studio. There's an electricity to the place for that very reason- but does it hold up as a theme park? Let's revisit and reminisce." 25."Split The Monte Cristo" (New Orleans Square) "We're going on record to say that New Orleans Square in Disneyland is our favorite land in any theme park. We finally get to sit down, throw back some mint juleps and talk about it." 26."...Play It!" (Disney's Biggest Failures) "Here’s a discussion on all the biggest failures that ever happened in the Disney theme parks. We also fail ourselves at keeping within the permitted areas to stand at California Adventure (sorry captain america)" 27. "The Long Awaited Epcotsode" (EPCOT) "Our most requested episode topic ever, about one of our favorite parks ever. Enjoy this double length EPCOT episode, where we talk about one of the most bizarre and ambitious projects by any company, ever. Is it still as spectacular as it once was, or is it only but a ghost?"